


Sugar and Spice

by TiffanyF



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 03:22:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiffanyF/pseuds/TiffanyF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don Flack smells cookies in the lab and goes looking for them only to find out it's shampoo. He tries to get one of his lover's to use it. M/D/D. I don't own anything you know and am only playing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar and Spice

Detective Flack froze in the doorway as a very familiar scent hit his nose and went right to his brain stopping all other thought processes. “Where are they?”

“Where are what?” Danny asked looking around.

“The sugar cookies,” Flack replied. “Don’t lie to me, Messer; I can smell ‘em.”

“Flack, this is the trace lab,” Danny said patiently. “Do you have any idea what Mac would do to us if he found us eating in here?”

“Messer, I’m telling you I smell sugar cookies,” Flack insisted, moving closer to his friends. “Vanilla, brown sugar and cinnamon; now where are they?”

Danny started laughing. “You really need to see someone about this cookie addiction you got,” he said. “That’s Montana you smell, not food.”

“What?”

“It’s true,” Lindsey sighed looking up from the shirt she was processing. “My mom just sent me a package for my birthday and every bath product was sugar cookie scented.”

Flack’s mouth dropped open. “You mean you can buy stuff that smells like cookies?” he asked, moving in closer and sniffing the young detective.

“Yeah, it’s just shampoo and body wash,” Lindsey replied, laughing. “Remind me at the end of shift and I’ll get you the brand name.”  
********************

“For the last time, Flack, no!” Danny exclaimed, slamming the apartment door behind them.

“On come on, Messer; it ain’t like I’m asking you to wear a dress or nothing,” Flack replied. “I’ll make it worth your while.”

Mac stepped out of the kitchen. “What on earth are you two arguing about now?” he asked. “Come on, I just spent an hour slaving away in here and you guys are going to eat.”

“Another experiment?” Danny asked kissing Mac as he went past. “I ain’t recovered from the last one yet.”

“Yeah, I thought you agreed to leave all your new experiments in the labs.” Flack grabbed Mac around the waist and pulled him in for a passionate kiss.

Danny snorted. “You know, you should get Mac to do it,” he called, banging the pot lids. “Save us both the trouble.”

“Get out of there,” Mac said, sounding a little dazed. “At the table both of you and then you can tell me what hair-brained scheme you’ve got going this time.”

Don smirked as he made his way to the table. “I thought I did better work than that,” he said, sitting down. He leaned over and pulled Danny to him. “Tell me if I’m losing my touch, Messer.”

Danny moaned and leaned into the kiss opening his mouth to Don’s insistent tongue. He braced his hands on Don’s chest and lost himself for a moment. “If anything you’re getting better,” he panted, leaning back in.

“Enough,” Mac said, putting a dish on the hot plate.

“Uh, Mac, what is it?” Danny asked as his older lover started to dish out their dinner.

Mac put a plate down in front of Danny and reached for Don’s. “I found this online while I was researching a case,” he said. “It’s quick and easy and, after the day we all had, I thought it would be good.” He spooned some of the mac and cheese onto this own plate.

“Where?” Don asked, looking down at the mess in front of him. “I know I’ve said I’ll eat anything, Mac, but this is just plain gross. Orange and green don’t look good together.”

“There was a small warning on the page saying that it doesn’t look that good,” Mac said taking a bite of his spinach noodles and cheddar cheese casserole. “But it tastes okay.”

Danny’s eyebrows went up for a second and his mouth quirked up. “The things you do for those you love,” he said, picking up his fork.

“So who wants to tell me what you’re arguing about?” Mac asked.

“Flack here got a whiff of Montana’s new stuff,” Danny said. “And now he wants me to start using it.”

“It smells like sugar cookies,” Don said.

“You really need to see a doctor about this cookie fixation you have, Don,” Mac commented.

“That’s exactly what I said,” Danny replied. “And there ain’t no way in hell I’m gonna walk around the department and lab smelling like sugar cookies.”

“Why not?” Don asked.

“Well for one thing I don’t think walking around smelling like a girl is a good idea,” Danny replied. “And I really don’t need you trailing along behind me all day sniffing at my hair.”

Mac couldn’t help it, he grinned at the mental image that conjured up. “That probably would set off a few alarms we don’t need,” he said mildly. “But they don’t make those products just for women, Danny; men use them too.”

“Then you use the stuff,” Danny said. “And Donnie can trail you all day. Or better yet, Don, just use the stuff yourself and then you’ll be surrounded by your favorite smell all the time.”

“Come off it, Danny; I can’t use cookie scented shampoo,” Flack said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

“Oh, but I can?” Danny exclaimed, dropping his fork.

“Okay, calm down; both of you,” Mac said. “Danny, how about a compromise?”

“Like what?”

“On the next day we all have off you and I will both use the sugar cookie shampoo and body wash,” Mac said. “And then, Donnie, you will drop it. Okay?”

“I got a better idea,” Flack said. “We make a bet, Danny boy. If I win you use the cookie stuff for a week.”

“And if I win, Donnie?”

“Then I do whatever you want me to for a week,” Don said. He leaned over into Danny’s personal space and smiled. “Any-thing.”

Mac tried not to grin and ruin the moment. He didn’t want to interrupt because he knew Danny wasn’t going to back down and Flack hadn’t even named the rest of the terms. There were days he loved having such hot and impulsive lovers.

“You’re on,” Danny grinned.  
********************

“Uh, Danny?” Stella said as the young man stormed past her in the hall, the smell of sugar cookies floating behind him.

“Don’t ask, Stella,” Danny said, not stopping. “Just don’t ask.”


End file.
